Bring Me Back
by NovemberMist
Summary: A songfic to Evanscence's Bring Me To Life. IT'S FOR A CONTEST BETWEEN YGO AND ANIMORPHS!! DONT LET ANIMORPHS WIN!! PLEASE!! READ AND REVIEW!!! **Rated for slightly descriptive character death** **Yaoi mentions**


A/N: Ok, latest songfic!! I was listening to Evanscence, Bring Me To Life. And I decided to do a songfic for it! so,  
I hope You guys enjoy it!! Also, it's for a contest, between YGO and Animorphs.. YGO Must WIN!! kkz? good good..  
~Blah blah~ =song lyrics  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~How can you see into my eyes   
like open doors   
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb?   
Without a soul;   
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,   
until you find it there and lead it back home.~  
  
Ryou walked down the street, more jumpy than usual. Then again, you'd be jumpy  
too, if you experienced his nightmare of a life. Ever since he got the Millenium  
Ring, there's been a numbness in his core being. He felt like his every movement  
was being watched, through his own eyes, which was half true. After all, Bakura  
WAS his Alter ego. But he felt like his own soul had been taken. Or maybe thrown  
in a cold dungeon, and now sleeping. But Bakura was a hidden angel. He would lead  
Ryou's lost soul back. Wouldn't he?  
  
~(Wake me up.)   
Wake me up inside.   
(I can't wake up.)   
Wake me up inside.   
(Save me. )  
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
(Wake me up. )  
Bid my blood to run.   
(I can't wake up. )  
Before I come undone.   
(Save me. )  
Save me from the nothing I've become.~  
  
Bakura was pacing his soul room, thinking desperately how to break the news to  
Ryou. How much he loved, and how not even Rah, or God, or anyone could take him away.  
That he'd always be there. But, would Ryou believe him? and if he did, what would he  
think? would he leave? 'Of course not. Not Ryou. He's an angel, without wings, he  
wouldn't leave me..' Bakura thought reassuringly. He then left his soul room, to  
confess his love, to his hikari. The one who made him something.  
  
~Now that I know what I'm without   
you can't just leave me.   
Breathe into me and make me real.   
Bring me to life.~  
  
The wind blew through the window, ruffling Yugi's hair. He looked up, allowing the  
light breeze to dry his tears. No friends anymore. They all deserted him. How could  
they? And now, Yami was thinking of leaving to. Going to Egypt, to see exactly how  
much the world had changed while he was in the Millenium Puzzle. 'But he can't leave  
me! Not now, not while I have no friends..' Yugi thought to himself, burrying his face  
into his knees again. 'I'm by myself now. Or do I even exist anymore? Yami.. Please save  
me.. Make me see the truth.. Am I still here?' Those last thoughts slid through the  
mindlink, as Yugi fell asleep.  
  
~(Wake me up.)  
Wake me up inside.   
(I can't wake up.)   
Wake me up inside.   
(Save me. )  
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
(Wake me up. )  
Bid my blood to run.   
(I can't wake up. )  
Before I come undone.   
(Save me. )  
Save me from the nothing I've become.~  
  
Yami jolted from his nap as he heard his aibou's voice. 'I'm by myself now. Or do I even exist anymore?  
Yami.. Please save me.. Make me see the truth.. Am I still here?' Yami frowned, and ran over to the door  
of his soul room, wrenching it open. He stepped across the narrow corridor between his and Yugi's soul  
rooms. Cautiously, he opened the door to Yugi's, and shock struck him like the iceburg against the Titanic.  
Yugi was laying on his bed, crystaline tears falling down his pale cheeks. "Yugi!" Yami ran over to his  
hikari. As he reached him, he noticed he was unconcious. "Yugi.. please.. talk.. say anything.. speak my name,  
anything, to let me know your alive.." Yami was near tears. And as Yugi's pulse started to slow, Yami couldn't  
speak, for he was sobbing. Yami's mindlink to Yugi was still open, before life started to flee from th younger  
soul, and this is what Yami said, tears sounding in his vioce: "I need you. I love you.."  
  
~Bring me to life.   
I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.   
Bring me to life.~  
  
Tea was asleep, dreaming of Yami again. She loved the spirit, yet couldn't tell him. She woke up, from her  
dreams, that had turned sour. She looked out, into the dark night, at the stars mocking her with their  
everlasting blinking light. 'What a lie my life is.. So cheerful.. I have nothing in this place that is true.  
Hell, I even dumped my best friend yesterday.. Yugi.. How could I do that? Just because I love Yami..' she  
thought, tears falling down her cheeks, glistening in the moonlight. Silently, she walked down to the bathroom,  
and pulled out her dad's razor. She raised it to her leg, on her thigh, and made a small cut, that wouldn't be  
noticed. "Life.." She whispered to herself as she walked back to bed, and went back to sleep.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch,   
without your love, darling.   
Only you are the life among the dead.   
  
Serenity closed her eyes, giving up her last image of sight. She didn't want the last thing she saw to be Joey.  
Well, not like this. She wanted to see him as he had been. Cheerful, stubborn, bright. Alive. Tears coursed down  
her cheeks, as she sat there, remembering the fight. She had come to watch Joey duel, and when she got there, she  
found him in a fight instead. Yugi was knocked out cold, against a building. Yami was trying frantically to wake   
him up. Tea was trying to stop the two from fighting. That was when the blade was pulled out. The guy with the blade  
slashed Joey's face, and he fell back, covering the wound. He wiped the blood of his face, and lunged at the guy again.  
This time, the guy with the knife held it out, in a defensive position, causing it to pierce Joey in the chest. She had  
run over to her brother, as the other guy ran off. But Joey, had died. Right there, in the Battle City finals. In  
Serenity's arms. Now, now there was only cold for her. Frozen inside, no matter how hot the sun felt on her skin. Not even  
Tristan could talk to her anymore. He had been her one ray of hope, and he had backed away. He claimed to have gone through  
too many tragedies lately. No one. Alone. Serenity, for the first time, was truly alone.  
  
All of this sight   
I can't believe I couldn't see   
Kept in the dark   
but you were there in front of me   
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.   
I've got to open my eyes to everything.   
Without a thought   
Without a voice   
Without a soul   
Don't let me die here/There must be something more.   
Bring me to life.  
  
Seto looked at Joey's greyish body. His face turned an immediate green, and he felt like he was going to puke. He turned  
away, wiping tears from his eyes. Clearing his throat, he told Mokuba to get a doctor to dispose of the corpse. As Mokuba  
left, Seto turned back to the lifeless form of his secret crush, and kneeled down, tears reforming in his eyes. He couldn't  
believe this. Just when he realized himself, his one and only, ripped from his life. He should have told him sooner.  
'Should have.. but didn't.' A dark voice in his mind taunted him. "Joey.. You can't leave me here.. by myself.." After he  
got those words out, Seto couldn't help himself. He nearly collapsed, his knees were shaking so bad, and his shoulders were  
hunched, unbalancing him. As ragid sobs went through his body, he came close to falling on Joey's lifeless form many times.  
Mokuba came back, a doctor not far behind him, and Seto ran. He ran as far away as he could. Never, to come back.   
  
~(Wake me up.)  
Wake me up inside.   
(I can't wake up.)   
Wake me up inside.   
(Save me. )  
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
(Wake me up. )  
Bid my blood to run.   
(I can't wake up. )  
Before I come undone.   
(Save me. )  
Save me from the nothing I've become.~  
  
The day of Joey's funeral, everyone was there. Even Seto, though he planned on leaving again right after. The group was  
gathered around Joey's coffin, tears falling freely down their faces. Yami held Serenity, letting her cry into his  
shoulder. She needed some one strong to hold her, and Yami needed to feel, well.. needed. Yugi was still mad at him, for  
wanting to go to Egypt. Yugi stood beside Tea, grasping her hand, wish against all odds, that there was a mistake. That  
Joey would wake up, and look at them, his eyes tired, and confused at the same time. He wished Joey would ask him, "Why da  
long face Yug'? Ya look like some one jes' died." But he knew that could never happen. And as Joey was lowered into the  
ground, the tears in everyone's eyes, fell at the exact same time, and they each whispered a solemn, and final, goodbye,  
to the one and only, Joey Wheeler. The bad-boy-abused, annonymous.  
  
Bring me to life.   
I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.  
Bring me to life  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: Well, that was sad. I'm seriously crying over here. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed  
writing it!! Please R&R, and I'll see yaz peoples later!!  
~Alina~ 


End file.
